Tingang
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Indonesia menari untuk Netherlands, sekadar memberitahukan bahwa dia kelak akan sebebas apa yang dia tarikan. Berlawanan maksud, Netherlands tak ingin melepaskannya, sampai kapan pun. / canon - historical fic /


**Tingang**

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
**Pairing**: Netherlands/Fem!Indonesia. **Genre**: Romance/Tragedy. **Rating**: T. **Other notes**: historical fic, time skips. based on historical facts.

_(Indonesia menari untuk Netherlands, sekadar memberitahukan bahwa dia kelak akan sebebas apa yang dia tarikan. Berlawanan maksud, Netherlands tak ingin melepaskannya, sampai kapan pun.)_

* * *

**KONTRAK KARANG INTAN** (1)

"_Zijne hoogheis De Sri Padoeka Sultan staat af landen Pambuan, Mandawei en Sampit, de groot en kleine Dayak, de Bacompaij en Doesoen."_

_(Bahwa yang mulia Sri Paduka Sultan berkenan menyerahkan tanah-tanah Pembuang, Mendawai dan Sampit, Tanah Dayak/Kapuas, Bakumpai/Marabahan dan tanah Dusun Barito,)_

.

**[ Sampit, Borneo – 1823 ]**

Netherlands menaruh syalnya di leher. Lilitannya dia longgarkan, meski sekarang adalah malam dan baru saja selesai turun hujan, dia tahu dinginnya tidak akan sama dengan suhu terpanas musim dingin di negara asalnya sekalipun. Bintang berdenyar, daun kelapa menyambutnya. Garis tepian sungai amat samar, dan tidak ada yang dia lihat selain lampu kapal anggotanya yang menambat lebih dulu. Sisanya? Hutan, hutan, hutan.

Dia turun setelah tiga anggotanya melangkah lebih dulu dan memastikan bahwa sekeliling aman. Netherlands merasa tak perlu. Dirinya tak perlu dijamin senjata dan nyawa para anggota, dialah yang seharusnya melakukan itu untuk mereka. Tetapi mereka senang melakukan hal di luar perintah, seperti ini misalnya. (Termasuk, minum-minum di perjalanan, saat kapal masih setengah jalan dan menempuh badai.)

"Aku akan pergi sendiri," Netherlands memandang tiga anak buah yang punya tugas khusus untuk mendampinginya, dan segera melanjutkan sebelum mereka membantah satu kata pun, "Ini perintah: berjagalah di sekitar kapal, kalau dalam setengah jam aku belum kembali, pergilah ke markas. Kemungkinan aku sudah ada di sana untuk memastikan keabsahan kontrak penyerahan."

Netherlands menutup mulut mereka dengan tatapan tajam di balik kelopak mata yang merendah. Dia membalikkan tubuh bahkan sebelum mereka bertiga bergerak.

Dia ditelan hutan dalam sekejap.

.

Netherlands tidak ingin memberitahu siapapun ketika dia butuh waktu sendiri. Untuk merenung, untuk memikirkan strategi, untuk membenamkan kerinduan akan tanahnya, untuk menyimpan asa akan kuasa sebentar dan meredamnya dengan angin malam yang segar dari hutan, dan menghilangkan kabut pikiran,

Dia baru saja menyandarkan dirinya di pohon ulin ketika ia mendengar ranting-ranting berderak dengan berisik. Binatangkah? Atau—

—tidak. Manusia. Ada senandung lagu yang diujarkan di antara nada patahnya ranting-ranting di bawah tapak kaki.

Netherlands menemukannya, di balik tiga pohon ulin kurus dan satu yang besar, di balik api unggun kecil yang separuhnya telah menjadi bara. Api menari di depan batang gemuk ulin, dan tariannya selaras dengan tarian si gadis bertelanjang kaki. Seirama dengan langkah Netherlands mendekat, tiga ekor burung terbang menjauh dari reranting pohon, beberapa daun kering melayang di sekitar si gadis.

"... Nesia?"

Senandung berhenti. Tarian dijedakan.

"Ah, Nether," Indonesia mengangguk, kemudian menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, "Salamat hamalem (2)."

Netherlands tidak menggubris ucapan basa-basi. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Mm, hanya berkunjung ke salah satu tempat yang kusukai," Indonesia mengangkat bahu. "Sudah kuduga kau akan datang."

Netherlands tidak akan menanyakan mengapa Indonesia begitu berani di tengah hutan sendirian—dia tahu gadis itu tak akan goyah meski seribu tombak diacungkan padanya, yang lemah darinya hanyalah kemampuannya untuk menarik semua orang-orangnya untuk berlari menyerang—tetapi dia lebih ingin menanyakan:

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu menarikan itu sebelumnya."

Indonesia tersenyum. Netherlands beberapa kali menangkap basah dirinya sedang menari di keraton, dia tahu itu. Sesekali mereka bicara setelah tariannya rampung, sesekali Netherlands hanya pergi begitu saja.

Dan hampir semua tarian yang dilihat Netherlands darinya adalah tarian Jawa. Ini kali pertama dia menampilkan sesuatu yang berbeda di depan Netherlands.

"Ini tarian milik pulau tempatku berpijak."

"Kau menguasainya juga?"

"Aku Indonesia," Indonesia menaruh salah satu tangan di dadanya, "Aku adalah representasi dari tempat-tempat dan budaya di daerah yang dahulu ditaklukkan di bawah Sumpah Palapa. Aku adalah perwakilan dari daerah yang luas dan penuh akan warna."

"Hentikan pidatomu," Netherlands memotong jarak mereka lebih jauh lagi, "Kau ke sini hampir bersamaan dengan kunjunganku. Kurasa ada maksud tertentu untuk itu."

"Tidak. Tidak ada maksud apapun," Indonesia mundur dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya sambil berjalan memutar menjauhi Netherlands.

Netherlands bisa mendengar kepak sayap burung. Salah satu dari mereka terbang melintas di dekat api, paruh kuningnya mengkilat memantulkan cahaya yang sayangnya telah meredup. Netherlands tidak melihatnya, matanya mengekori sosok Indonesia yang rambutnya diikat dengan suatu wujud akar-akaran. Akar gantung. Rotan.

Salah satu burung hinggap di tangan Indonesia yang sengaja dia julurkan, Indonesia bergerak perlahan untuk kembali menghadap Netherlands, "Kaukira aku akan menyerangmu di sini? Santailah, Nether," dia mengelus sayap burung itu. "Aku belum melakukannya. Tidak sekarang. Aku ... belum bisa mengumpulkan orang-orangku," ada beban pada setiap kata-kata penutup kalimatnya. Nada yang berat, rasa yang pahit.

"Kenalkan, ini teman kecilku. Tingang."

Burung tadi mengepakkan sayapnya, terbang dari tangan Indonesia, kemudian ada lima burung serupa yang datang menyerbu, menari di depan Indonesia dan mengepakkan sayap mereka dengan cepat. Beberapa daun juga ikut melayang, membuat Netherlands harus menutup mata karena dua helai dari mereka nyaris melukai matanya.

"Nesia?"

Kepak sayap burung lebih berisik dari angin malam.

"Nesia?"

Hilang.

"Nesia!"

Sudah benar-benar pergi.

Di tempat Indonesia tadi berpijak, hanya ada tiga helai bulu hitam.

Dan jejak kaki di atas tanah basah. Tanpa meragukan satu hal pun, dia mengikutinya dengan tangkas.

Namun jejak itu berakhir karena pohon-pohon semakin rapat dan hutan semakin gelap. Api unggun telah meregang nyawa. Netherlands tidak kenal medan, maka dia memutuskan untuk mundur.

* * *

**[ Sampit, Borneo – 1860 ]**

Netherlands bisa merasakan sepasang mata yang mengawasinya sedari pertengahan pertemuannya dengan Versipijck(3) di dalam ruang temaram itu. Sepasang mata yang mengikuti gerak-geriknya dari jendela ke jendela, dari belakang hingga ruang utama.

Maka dia memutuskan untuk keluar dan menemuinya. Sebuah senjata diselipkannya dengan hati-hati di pinggang.

Netherlands mendengar jejak kaki tepat ketika dia menuju ke sisi kanan bangunan. Siluet manusia berlari menuju balik menara pengawas. Netherlands menarik senjatanya dan menggenggamnya dengan mantap. Dia berjalan pelan-pelan, mengulur waktu permainan.

Tetapi, maaf, Netherlands, kau yang kalah.

Kau tidak kalah karena senjata, tapi kau jadi bergeming karena senandung.

Netherlands mengingat ini, meski dalam ratusan tahun usia hidupnya dia baru mendengar satu kali sebelumnya.

Senandung lagu ini berbeda dengan yang biasa dengar di keraton. Bukan lembut yang mendayu-dayu dan mengiring para penari untuk mempertunjukkan seni gerak dalam kegemulaian, tetapi lebih pada nada yang seakan menggambarkan musik alam dari angin yang melintas di antara pepohonan hutan Kalimantan. Dengan model irama yang berbeda dari lagu di Indonesia kebanyakan, namun mantap. Seperti tersusun dalam ketukan irama yang berulang-ulang, namun ada lekukan yang 'berani' dalam melodinya.

Netherlands menengok perlahan dan menemukan Indonesia yang mulai menari. Pakaiannya masih sama dengan sekian tahun lalu, hitam dengan motif seperti sulur-sulur yang keemasan namun sedikit kusam.

Indonesia menari amat sebentar. Gerakan tangan mendominasi tariannya, gerakan seperti burung yang bebas. Gemulai, namun lekuk geraknya nyaris sempurna. Sesekali kakinya berjinjit. Dia berputar sesekali. Namun, kurang dari satu menit, dia mengakhiri semuanya dan tersenyum.

"Hai, Nether. Bertemu lagi di pulau ini, ya."

"Apa yang kaucari di markas kami?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat," Indonesia pun mundur. Sekian langkah pemulanya perlahan sekali, namun lebih cepat ketika Netherlands juga melangkah maju memotong ruang pemisah.

Indonesia pergi setelah berbalik. Langkahnya tenang, seakan membiarkan Netherlands mengikutinya. Tapi dia tak pernah menoleh. Bahkan ketika Netherlands menggerutu kesal karena ujung daun menjari milik ketela-ketela liar di padang yang mereka lewati menusuk matanya.

Netherlands memutuskan untuk berlari lalu menangkap pergelangan tangan Indonesia.

Indonesia tidak bergeming, langkahnya terus maju, namun lebih santai kali ini. Netherlands menolak untuk melepaskan, tangan Indonesia lunak di dalam lingkupan jari-jarinya. Mereka mengalah satu sama lain, dan tanpa mereka maksudkan sepenuhnya pada awalnya, tangan mereka jadi bertautan sementara melewati padang itu.

"Nether," ucap Indonesia ketika terangnya bulan mulai terlihat. Dia mendongak. Si bundar putih menyembul di balik gumpalan hitam. "_Je dia tau mananjong manunggu huma_."

"... Peribahasa? Kau tidak pernah mengajarkan itu setiap kali kita bertemu di keraton."

"Beda tempat, beda bahasa, Tuan," senyum Indonesia begitu simpul, dibingkai oleh helai-helai rambutnya yang nakal yang tak mau bersatu dengan jalinan serat rotan yang menyatukan mereka di balik kepala. "Itu berarti 'setiap orang memiliki kemampuan mengerjakan sesuatu."

Netherland mendengus. Dia mengerti itu. Indonesia ingin berontak darinya. Bukan dari genggamannya malam ini saja; tapi untuk selamanya. Sepenuhnya, seutuhnya. Netherlands membelokkan langkah dan membawa Indonesia serta. Tak butuh lama sampai dia mengubah harapannya akan malam yang tenang untuk dinikmati berdua hingga matahari mencium horizon esok sore, dia akan membuat Indonesia berlari mengikutinya ke manapun malam ini hingga lelah—dan mereka pun berlari.

"Nether?"

"Jangan membantah."

"_Je dia tau mananjong manunggu huma_, Nether!" Indonesia menarik tangannya dari Netherlands.

"Tapi tidak kali ini," Netherlands tidak menoleh. "Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kapanpun."

"Ugh," Indonesia mencoba menariknya lagi, tetapi dia perempuan. Dan Netherlands laki-laki. Sudah jelas siapa yang akan memenangkan pertarungan ini.

Akhirnya Indonesia menyerah.

Netherlands berhenti berlari ketika rimbunnya ketela sudah hilang dan padang rumput sudah digantikan halaman gudang garam. Indonesia berdiri dengan tubuh bagian atas yang naik-turun dalam tempo cepat. Napasnya memendek. Tangannya belum berpisah dari tangan Netherlands. Dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mencium aroma garam. Sejenak, dia merasakan kerinduan yang dalam pada Parangtritis, atau pesisir Batavia.

Indonesia mendongak dan melihat tiga ekor tingang berputar tak jauh di atas kepalanya. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas pada udara. Salah satunya, yang terkecil, hinggap di sana. Ketika Indonesia menurunkan tangannya, burung itu kaget dan lepas ke udara bebas, namun kemudian menemukan bahu Indonesia sebagai singgasana yang nyaman.

Netherlands, sesudah napasnya kembali normal, membawa Indonesia berjalan terus ke pelabuhan. Tidak ada kapal malam itu. Dia duduk di tempat yang sejajar dengan pintu samping nomor satu gudang garam, yang jauh di balik punggungnya.

Indonesia mengikutinya. Sang Tingang pergi dari bahu, dan memanggil teman-temannya untuk bertengger pada kayu di ujung pelabuhan. Bongkahan ulin itu basah dan berlumut, satu dari mereka mematuki lumutnya.

Indonesia menarik tangannya pelan-pelan, berharap seperti inilah dia akan melepaskan dirinya dari Netherlands, suatu saat nanti.

"Kenapa membawaku ke sini?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus."

"Kurasa kau harus melanjutkan rapat tadi."

"Itu bukan rapat. Hanya obrolan biasa. Dia tidak akan peduli jika aku pergi."

"Kau bukan tidak penting baginya."

"Memang. Tapi lebih penting baginya untuk tidak mengusik waktu-waktu yang sedang kunikmati."

Indonesia hanya menggeleng. Ketika dia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanah, tanah yang basah itu menarik sebuah ide keluar dari kotak kelabu di sudut otaknya.

Dia mengukir.

"Kenapa harus tujuh belas?" Netherlands memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Indonesia sedari awal.

"Aku menyukai angka ini," Indonesia mendongak sebentar, mempertemukan mata mereka. "Tidak perlu alasan khusus, 'kan?"

"Ada apa dengan angka itu?"

Senyum Indonesia menjadi lebih manis, dan Netherlands benci ketika dunianya harus berhenti hanya karena matanya melekat pada bagian sana saja. Masih banyak aspek kehidupan yang harus dia perhatikan selain senyuman belaka.

"Aku juga suka angka delapan," lanjut Indonesia lagi, mengabaikan pertanyaan Netherlands. "Angka itu tidak pernah putus. Simbolisasi yang baik."

Indonesia pun melepaskan ikatan rambutnya. Tengkuknya mulai dingin dan dia rasa menggeraikan rambut akan menciptakan tirai yang lebih nyaman untuk pertahanan tubuhnya. Gadis itu pun mendehem, suaranya agak serak. "Nether. Suatu saat nanti," dia pun berdiri.

Mata Netherlands tidak pernah lepas dari Indonesia, begitu pun saat ini, ketika Indonesia sudah bergerak menirukan tingang yang masih berputar di atas mereka. Kadang, pergelangan tangannya menyentak lentik dan dia berkeliling sambil berjinjit. Dia mendekat pada Netherlands sambil bersenandung. Ketika bibirnya berdekatan dengan telinga Netherlands, dia berbisik,

"Suatu saat, aku akan bebas. Sebebas tingang. Sebebas sahabat-sahabatku ini. Aku akan menari di atas dunia dengan riang. Aku tidak akan dijerat oleh siapapun."

Dia berputar lagi, menuju sisi kanan tubuh Netherlands,

"Aku menunjukkan tarian tingang padamu, mengapa? Karena aku ingin memperlihatkan, bahwa aku bisa seperti mereka," dia berbisik, dengan posisi yang serupa dengan sebelumnya.

Tangan Netherlands bergerak cepat dan menangkap tengkuk Indonesia, sebelum gadis itu terlalu jauh. Tangannya yang lain lekas-lekas menangkup sisi kiri wajah Indonesia dan dia mencium gadis dalam pakaian gelap di hadapannya itu. Netherlands benci terikat. Namun mungkin ini karma karena dia terlalu mengikat; dia jadi telanjur terikat pada pesona Indonesia. Wajahnya, kulitnya yang kuning langsat, bibirnya yang seranum tulip merah musim panas di tanahnya, dan wanginya yang mendamaikan.

Indonesia memaksa diri untuk mundur.

"Tidak selamanya kau akan memiliki segalanya, Netherlands."

"Tapi untukmu, aku akan membuatnya mendekati selamanya," Netherlands menarik Indonesia lagi.

"_Pikiran dia sinde lembut, kira-kira dia sinde dumah_. Setiap pemikiran itu tak sekaligus sempurna dan selalu dapat disempurnakan. Sebaliknya, jangan hanya memperkirakan saja dalam mengambil keputusan."

"Aku tidak memperkirakan. Aku memutuskan."

"Tapi di telingaku, itu tetap saja terdengar sebagai perkiraan, karena kau tidak tahu hari esok, bagaimanapun caranya, Nether," Indonesia menggeleng. Senyum yang dilukiskannya sinis. Matanya setajam elang, namun pesonanya seelok tingang. Menyala dalam kegelapan. "Aku akan jadi lebih kuat. Aku yakin, tanggal tujuh belas, bulan kedelapan, entah berapa lama lagi, kata-kataku akan terkabul."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi."

Indonesia berontak mundur. "Kalau kau sungguh-sungguh mencintaiku, kau tidak akan melakukan ini padaku. Kau sudah menginjak-injak orang-orangku dalam waktu yang tidak bisa kuhitung dengan jari lagi!"

"Aku melakukan ini untuk melindungimu. Menutupimu dari bahaya negara-negara lain yang bermaksud merenggutmu. Aku melindungimu dari bahaya dunia, Nesia," suara Netherlands begitu berat, namun tegas sekali. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi.

Indonesia menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil, "Seekor tingang tak akan suka jika dia dimasukkan ke dalam sangkar, Tuan Netherlands. Meski dikatakan bahwa dia akan dilindungi dari bahaya, dia lebih suka menantangnya. Dia merasa lebih senang menghadapi bahaya tetapi bisa terbang bebas daripada dia dijaga namun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa."

"Aku harus melakukan apa lagi untukmu agar kau yakin bahwa aku melakukan kebaikan untukmu? Kalau kau memintaku untuk menaklukkan daerah di luar sana agar bisa menjadi bagian dari dirimu, aku akan melakukannya."

Indonesia berjinjit dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Netherlands, "Kalau kau mencintaiku, kau akan menikahiku, berhubungan baik-baik denganku, dan tidak **membunuh** rakyatku."

Dia mengembalikan ciuman Netherlands di bibir pula, lalu melepas tautan tangannya yang sempat menyentuh ujung-ujung helai pirang Netherlands. Dia mundur dan berlari.

"Nesia!" Netherlands menjangkau tangan Indonesia, namun seekor tingang menyambar pergelangan tangannya, mematuknya kasar walau hanya satu kali. Namun dia tak menyerah, "Aku akan menikahimu!"

Indonesia tetap berlari. Melewati gudang garam.

"Aku akan menjadikan negara kita bersatu dengan kekuatan yang seimbang. Rajaku akan membantumu. Kita akan jadi satu negara dengan dua tubuh."

Dia mengulurkan tangan lagi, tetapi tingang juga tidak menyerah untuk memberinya pelajaran. Dia mendengus keras kali ini.

"Nesia!"

Indonesia menoleh, dia menggeleng dengan senyuman tipis melekat pada bibirnya, "Sudah terlambat."

Delapan tingang turun serentak, menutupi pandangan Netherlands akan Indonesia. Dan begitu mereka berkejaran memasuki padang ketela lagi, Netherlands kehilangan jejak Indonesia. Tidak ada bekas tapak kaki di tanah karena bagian sini terlalu kering sebagai tempat mencetak jejak bagi siapapun pelari di atasnya.

Yang ada hanya helai-helai bulu hitam tingang.

* * *

**[ Netherlands, 2014 ]**

"Kak?" Belgium mendorong pintu. "Kak?"

Empat kali dia memanggil, tidak ada jawaban. Sebenarnya dia benci orang yang terlambat, tetapi sepertinya dia akan melakukannya kali ini. _Maaf, Spain, aku harus menunda pertemuan kita sebentar. Kakakku hilang, aku harus mencarinya untuk minta izin, atau kaumau ditonjoknya nanti ketika dia tahu kau mengajakku keluar tanpa izinnya?_

Belgium masuk semakin jauh ke dalam. Menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Meninggikan suaranya. Melongok ke dalam ruang-ruang yang terbuka.

Perhatiannya dialihkan sebentar oleh satu vas bunga tulip yang masih terlihat segar. Tulip kuning, ada tiga tangkai, berdampingan dengan lima tangkai yang merah. Namun, bukan itu yang membuatnya berhenti dan melupakan permohonan izin dengan kakaknya untuk sesaat. Ada bulu-bulu unggas yang turut menghiasi vas tulip yang juga diisi oleh beberapa tangkai bunga seperti dandelion yang kecil dan berwarna putih itu.

Belgium tidak pernah menemui yang seperti ini, tapi dia rasa ide ini cukup menarik juga. Seni yang jarang, tetapi bukan berarti tidak bagus. Lumayan mempercantik.

Gadis itu mengambilnya dan memutar-mutarnya di antara kedua jarinya.

"Letakkan itu."

Belgium tersentak dan refleks menoleh. "Kakak! Dari mana saja? Sudah kupanggil-panggil dari tadi, tahu."

"Belakang. Letakkan benda itu sekarang juga."

"Iyaaa, iya," Belgium. "Itu dapat dari mana? Bagus sekali, cocok ditaruh di sini."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya," Netherlands menjauhkan vas dari meja itu, kemudian meletakkannya di samping telepon, agak jauh dari jangkauan adiknya. Dia tidak akan menjawab dari mana asal bulu unggas hitam itu berasal. Menyimpan masa lalu di dalam kebungkaman adalah lebih baik daripada mengeluarkannya lagi di masa sekarang dan memutarkan bagian-bagian yang tidak seharusnya disesali lagi.

Dia tidak pernah bisa memiliki Indonesia, maka biarkanlah tulip-tulipnya yang berteman dengan tingang-tingang Indonesia.

**end.**

* * *

notes:

**tingang**: sejenis burung rangkong, burung yang menjadi maskot kebanggaan suku Dayak, berparuh besar dan berbulu dominan hitam  
**(1) kontrak karang intan**: perjanjian sultan dengan belanda untuk menyerahkan beberapa wilayah, termasuk wilayah yang menjadi setting fic ini. daerah-daerah tersebut terdapat di kalimantan selatan dan tengah  
**(2)** **salamat hamalem** [Dayak]: selamat malam  
**(3) Versipijck**: Overste Versipijck, pemimpin ekspedisi "Borneo Expeditie" (1859 - 1863), ekspedisi yang ditujukan ke Sampit, Kalimantan Tengah, dan belanda pun membangung benteng di kota ini (tapi sayangnya, benteng itu sudah tidak ada). awal kedatangan Versipijck inilah yang dijadikan patokan hari jadi kota Sampit.

di atas disebutkan **gudang garam**, gudang garam itu memang ada, dibangun tahun **1863**. tapi demi kepentingan cerita, ada modifikasi sedikit.

ada yang pernah lihat **tari gong enggang **dari **kalimantan timur**? tarian Indonesia di fic ini terinspirasi dari tarian itu.

dan apakah ada yang tahu atau ingat, tahun 1800an, kira-kira belanda dipimpin **raja** atau **ratu**? untuk sementara, penulis menaruh kata 'raja' di salah satu dialog, akan diadakan perbaikan jika keliru.

* * *

A/N: oaaah ini fic nethernesia pertamaku ._llll_. dan historical fic is my favorite setting. akhirnya bisa juga bikin yang negara sendiri ahahahehehe~ then aku sengaja ngambil setting di kalimantan dan suku Dayak, karena aku sendiri punya darah Dayak dari sebelah papa :) daan kota tempat setting cerita ini diambil, adalah kota tempat tinggalku sekarang =]

jarang-jarang nethernesia yang bersetting kalimantan ya? hehe semoga aku bisa bikin lebih banyak, melestarikan budaya sendiri (?) wwwwww dan oh ya, fakta-fakta historis ini kudapat dari sejenis makalah yang diwariskan oleh kakek. alm. kakekku veteran dan punya arsip fakta-fakta kemerdekaan, jadi sumbernya bukan ngarang ya ngehehe

selamat hari kemerdekaan, semoga indonesia jaya selalu! o/


End file.
